You're as Sane as I Am
by lostpuppyhastings
Summary: "You are so close Spencer. And when you finally reach that point, trust me … you'll love every second of it." Mona and Spencer have a 'talk' after Mona nearly gets her head chopped off. Spencer/Mona if you squint.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any affiliations with Dragon Age or Pretty Little Liars. I do not own the characters, and I am not profiting from this work.**

**A/N: Hehehe, yeah, totally ship Spencer/Mona. This thing just kind of popped into my head today, and I couldn't get it out. And thus, this happened. I want to make it into a multi-chapter thing, but I'll probably only do it if this gets good feedback. So please, let me know what you think!**

"You big, bumbling bimbos are pathetic. There's no doubt about it. In fact, yo-"

Before she can finish her sentence, the short girl is grabbed by the sheath of her staff. A small but firm hand holds it tightly as she drags Mona away from the seething group of templars, feet moving quickly across the streets of Denerim's Market District.

"H-hey! Slow down, will you?" Mona snaps, trying to look over her shoulder at the other girl, tripping over her feet as she's moving backwards.

It's not long before she is pulled into one of the many alleyways, still stumbling and complaining. Before a moment has passed, the one holding her yanks hard, thrusting Mona forward. She catches her balance, just before her face collides with the wall, and she scowls as she turns around.

"Jeez, you could be a bit more gentle."

"What the hell were you thinking?! On more sentence out of your mouth, and those templars would have cut your head off!" Spencer stares at her incredulously, brown curls falling onto her face as her brows furrow.

"I was just telling them the truth. Anybody who gets in a mage's way is an idiot."

"Well, your little 'enlightenment' nearly gave you away. Do you have a death wish or something?"

Mona chuckles softly, shaking her head at the other girl. She always was overly cautious and protective, even if she acted like she hated her. But, as she always said, 'hatred is too strong of an emotion to waste on someone you don't like'. That usually made her quiet down and leave her alone.

The two always got into arguments back at camp; the rest of the group never understood why, but the two managed to work well enough together when fighting, so they tended to shrug it off. Besides, most of them would end with Mona walking away with a knowing smirk, and Spencer would be left glaring dejectedly after her.

"If I have any kind of wish, it's to put those stupid templars in their place."

Spencer groans at that, bringing a hand to her face in annoyance. "You're impossible ... How did anyone ever put up with you? I feel crazy for even trying."

"Spence ... You're not crazy. You're as sane as I am."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" She snaps. "Because it's not. At least I'm smart enough not to make a deal with a demon just to get more power."

Mona raises an eyebrow at that, smiling widely. Only she and Spencer knew this detail about her; Mona rarely used her ability, but Spencer had been there when she'd made the deal. Spencer was always there, and it tended to get on her nerves. But at the same time, there was a feeling of fondness, one that she'd never be able to shake, from their childhood.

"Please, Spencer. You and I both know the truth."

"Really? Do tell."

"You act all high and mighty about the fact that you didn't make a deal, but you were seconds away from doing just that. You want power just as much as I do, and you're willing to do whatever it takes to get that."

Mona is slowly stalking towards Spencer as she speaks, smirking deviously. Spencer glares hard, arms at her side, hands pulled into tight fists.

"You were so close to making that deal, but then I beat you to it. You know, I'm actually somewhat surprised you haven't gone actively searching for another one. Spencer Hastings, not going after what she wants? That's unheard of.

"See Spence? You and I aren't that different, and you know that, no matter how much you deny it. You're just too proud."

There's a split second of silence, the two girls simply watching one another. Then Spencer is face to face with Mona, brown eyes flashing with fury.

"You and I are nothing like each other. You're crazy, Mona. And if I had the choice, I would freaking dump you in the Brecillian Forest and let the wolves or the Dalish get you. But I have to put up with you, because I made a promise. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. ... Even if it drives me insane."

It's not until Mona's hand rests on her wrist that she realizes her fingers are wrapped around the smaller girl's throat, squeezing down. Spencer's eyes widen, and she quickly pulls away, wringing her mage robes in her hands.

"Let's- let's just get back to camp. The others are waiting." She mutters, not meeting the other's eyes.

"-Yeah, sure. Whatever." There will be bruises on her neck for a while, Mona's sure. But that doesn't dampen the glee bubbling up inside her. She'd pushed the other girl, and she'd snapped, just like Mona had wanted.

As they prepare to leave the alley, Mona reaches up to whisper in Spencer's ear.

"You are so close Spencer. And when you finally reach that point, trust me ... you'll love every second of it."


End file.
